Tie Me
by yaygayhooray
Summary: So seldom do words fail me. But this moment happens to be one of them. Whether it's the look of the clothes he's wearing or the look of his wild hair, I couldn't tell you and I don't care to know. All I want to think about is what I'm going to do next.


Note to Readers: Yyyaa, I've been on a bit of a hiatus, haven't I? Sorry about that everyone! I had a bit of a break since I was on vacation and then I had finals shortly afterward. I would also like to send many many thanks to my lovely friend over at LJ for providing me with this prompt! I absolutely _LOVED_ it. Also many many thanks to my beta:)

This is my first attempt at a Merlin fic of any sort, so here's crossing my fingers that it's not complete and utter rubbish…

Tie Me  
Merlin  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 3027  
Warnings: This is pure and unashamed smut. This is PWP to its full potential. You have been warned ;)

Instead of a summary, here is the prompt that this was based off of (because I love it so much:): ... WALL. like someone pushes someone against a wall and snogs the life out of them *nods* =P And um, neck tie. Like, a tie. *nods* Like whomever's getting pushed against the wall pulls the other one in by their tie *nods*

Disclaimer: Ohh, Merlin, you are an amazing show and clearly you don't belong to me because Arthur and Merlin are not having a torrid love affair *sigh*

I can't remember the last time I've been this horny. In fact, I can't remember the last time I've actually been aware enough of my sexuality to fully comprehend how fucking turned on I truly am. I have dated women, men, hell, even a transvestite once just for the hell of it, and in all of those many many years of dating and fucking, never have I found anyone as hot as I find the man currently standing in front of me. After five years of dating, I shouldn't really find it a shock to be turned on by my boyfriend, but this, _this _is something completely different. My brain cannot even function properly, short-circuited from the lack of understanding of this situation and drowned out by the utter _need_ I am feeling. However, there is one simple, undeniable fact that I can comprehend: that Merlin, _Merlin_, the man who I have done nothing but taunt and tease and push around for the past five years, in an absolutely impossible turn of events, is actually dressed as though he were not a homeless beggar. I must have drifted into my own perfected version of dreamland for this to actually be occurring in my lifetime.

"What? Did I spill something on myself already? Bloody hell we haven't even made it out of the house yet!" Merlin sighs heavily and looks down at his front, looking for the nonexistent stains marring his white button down.

"N-no," I clear my throat and try again, "no, it isn't that. You just actually look, well, _nice _for once."

"Shut up!"

He mumbles, "Prat," as he punches my arm and makes to go around me and out of our bedroom door. As if of its own accord, my arm shoots out and blocks his path. For the love of God he will not escape if I have anything to say about it. My body is so hot and needy that Merlin could be asleep for all I care—I would still fuck him regardless. I have to alleviate this problem and my boyfriend is going to help me whether or not he wants to. Because I say so.

"Merlin," I snarl, "where do you think you're going?"

"Umm…to get the rest of our stuff together? Which, you aren't even close to being ready to go yet. What the hell have you been doing all this time? If we're late, Gwen is going to kill us. You do understand that, right? This is her _wedding_, Arthur. I know that doesn't mean much to you, but to her it is _everything_." He places a hand on my chest and gives me that stupid, lopsided grin of his. Urgh, just seeing the simple flash of white teeth has my body breaking out into a sweat with my repressed desire. Oh sweet mother of Christ I need help or I am going to ravish him. "Remember how Morgana was when she and Leon had their first baby? Now take that rage and multiply it by like a thousand." Merlin rubs my chest and then gives it a pat, causing the most involuntary of shudders to course through me. Not that this idiot notices. Of course he wouldn't notice, dunce that he is. "Now, can I please go finish what I was doing?"

I gaze at him, looking at the nice black trousers and matching black socks, topped off with a white button-down shirt and a tie that makes me want to coo in delight; that blue and black tie is simply glorious. Hell, even _I'd _wear that tie. In fact, maybe I'll steal it from him later. But even better than the clothing is how the shirt and tie frame that dopey, awkward face…Christ, his _face_. Everything from the dimples to his mussed hair is just _nngh_. Merlin goes to move around me yet again. Oh absolutely not! "_No_," I growl.

"No?" he chuckles. "What, shall I just sit in here and wait for you while you finish getting ready? Oh yeah because _that _sounds productive."

"No," I repeat again, unable to form the necessary words to explain my dilemma. No. Just _no_.

Merlin looks at me quizzically. "Arthur? Really now, this isn't funny." You moron, how can you not see the problem here? You know what? That's it. I don't care. I've had it. I am about ready to fucking burst and I swear if don't get some action right now someone is going to pay, _dearly. _And so I do the only logical course of action: I grab hold of his wrist and tug him forward until our bodies collide. Merlin sucks in a breath as he feels my erection through the layers of clothes. "Oh," he whispers.

"Well deducted, you idiot."

Those bright eyes of his immediately frost over in anger, but I'm having none of it. I close my lips over his before he can get another word in. But, curse him, Merlin resists me with all his willpower. Gah, Merlin! Open your damn mouth! He refuses to give in, however, keeping his mouth resolutely shut against my onslaught in typical rebellious fashion. Fuck. _This_. I bite down _hard_ on his lower lip, causing his mouth to open wide on a gasp. _YES_. I take the offered opportunity, running my tongue along his until he moans and relaxes against me. Oh you are simply too easy, Merlin. I lick and nibble at his mouth whilst my wandering hands explore his back and then his ass, pulling him in tighter to my body. Merlin releases a soft keening sound, causing my mind to go blank and my primal needs to scream at me, "Take him!" But before I can act on the need to literally attack him, he shoves me away. "_Arthur_," he gasps. "Now, i-is, n-not an appropriate time!"

He makes to step further away from me. _NO_. I blindly grasp onto the first thing I can, which happens to be that lovely tie he's wearing, and yank him forward. He stumbles into me, which causes my entire body to shiver with barely suppressed need. I twist my hand around the cloth and pull his face to mine. "_Merlin_," I growl, "I swear to God that I will have you _right now_." I loosen my grip on the enticing bit of fabric before shoving him soundly backwards against the nearest wall.

His eyes widen as I crowd him, his pulse thudding restlessly; his breath coming out in pants. Deliberately I thrust my hips against his, pinning him where he stands. In his usual, _obnoxious _fashion, his mouth opens to protest my manhandling. However, I know Merlin and all of his quirks, and I therefore know all the tricks. And the easiest way to control him, obviously, is to just keep on at it and not allow him to have a word in edgewise. A perfect plan if I do say so myself. I thrust my hips against his once more, causing him to suck in a breath. As if his body is in tune with mine, I can feel his body betraying him as he hardens beneath me whilst his hands try and fail to push me away. "We _can't_," he groans.

Unable to resist the primitive urge, I lean in and seal my lips over his pulse point, wrapping my hand around his tie once more and tugging him just that last tiny bit forward and sealing the last bit of distance between us. "You've gotten me all hot and bothered. It's your job to fix it," I whisper against his skin. I nip lightly at the thudding pulse there, smirking as he quivers. His hands continue to press weakly against my chest, as if he is actually trying to throw me off. However, that last bit of protest dies in an instant as I bite down and proceed to draw strongly on his neck. In a motion all too welcome, I feel lean fingers slide up my shoulders and tangle into my hair to keep me securely in place. This part of his neck is probably the most erogenous area of his body and oh how I love to exploit it. This particular area has seen my visual claim upon it many times over the years. I've gotten him in trouble so often at work that it has almost become a constant issue. I would be lying if I said those marks, _my_ marks, on his skin for everyone to see is something that causes me any type of guilt. Seeing the physical reminder of my claim makes my stomach curl in delight, almost as much as it does when Merlin calls me 'Master'…

"_Arthur_," Merlin murmurs, "the wedding…"

Your attempts to distract me are futile, Merlin. I currently don't give a rat's arse about any wedding. All I care about is you and me and what I am about to do that perfectly dressed body of yours. I want to fuck you half clothed, feel the fabric of your freshly pressed shirt crunch beneath my hands as I thrust into your reluctantly pliant body. Grip the soft silk of your tie as I yank you even closer to me. Take the perfectly groomed look you've created and destroy it, wreck it, _demolish it_, until you are left in a state of utter debauchery. The mere thought has me sucking harder. Oh Merlin, you are definitely going to have a dark mark here, a blatant reminder of the hold I have over you, and to be completely truthful I am utterly unapologetic. Just the idea of Gwen's face when she sees you is worth every pound in my bank account.

My lover lets out a loud groan as I lathe the new mark, soothing it with my tongue. Without his permission, his leg slides up mine to hook itself about my waist, giving me his unwitting approval to continue my assault. Ah, sweet victory. I thrust hard against him once more and he whimpers. _Yes_. All of this just for _me_. With a ferociousness I didn't know I possessed, I tear at the fastening of his trousers, keeping my lips fastened on his neck if only to keep him from muttering any aggravating objections as is his wont. The clenching fingers in my hair are a welcome pain, assuring me that Merlin has been swayed to my way of thinking, which includes us both being naked…

By God _finally_! I was starting to think his trousers were safety locked. I get his trousers open and am able to shove his pants down so that I can grasp his cock in hand. I hear a loud 'thunk' as Merlin's head collides with the wall. Smirking against his neck upon hearing the sound, I twist my hand around the head of his cock, relishing the feeling of his body twitching against me. But after one or two more strokes, I feel irritation beginning to well up inside of me. It is _my _problem we are supposed to be seeing to here, and as much as I enjoy watching my boyfriend come undone, I would actually appreciate getting off sometime in the near future. Dragging my lips up his neck, I lick his ear once and mutter, "Turn around, _Merlin_." The tremor that courses through him at the words lets me know he's ready, a fact which is just splendid.

I let go of his cock and his tie and take a step back, allowing him the room to drop his leg back down and turn around. Placing his hands flat against the wall, Merlin merely drops his head down and groans, "You are going to be the end of me."

"Shut up," I growl. Damn it. If he's still talking, it means he can still resist me and say 'no', and that is just simply unacceptable. Grabbing ahold of his trousers and pants in one go, I yank them down to his feet. "Lift." He obeys immediately, raising one foot so I can rip off his clothing. I don't bother with the other foot. "Now _stay_." Merlin shudders at the words. Fuck I love how responsive he is.

I race across the room to grab the lube off the bedside table, thankfully still in our bedroom from this morning's activities. We have had problems in the past with losing the lube in odd places around the house. First we lost one in the dining room, and then one in the living room—I could swear it got pushed under the sofa, but fuck if I care enough to find out—and another in the conservatory just last week. Morgana likes to make jokes about this terrible habit of ours and never hesitates to go around the house pointing out every possible location for sex. I really should tell her to 'piss off', but then again, some of her ideas have proven to be quite remarkable.

Once I get back over to Merlin, I don't bother waiting one moment more. Liberally coating two fingers, I quickly shove them in, smirking at the long moan that tumbles from his lips. "Like that do you?" I mutter.

"_Yes,_" he hisses in return. He presses back against my fingers and only manages to utter the word, "_More_," before speech fails him. Oh Merlin, love, you are such a dream.

"Tell me what you want, Merlin." I scissor my fingers again before pressing in a third. The flesh clamps around the digits beautifully.

Merlin shifts forward, turning his face into the crook of his elbow in a desperate attempt to muffle his cries. Impudent prat! That is _not _okay. I want to hear you, Merlin. I want you to _beg _me. I curl my fingers right into that gorgeous spot inside of him, listening for the hitch in his already erratic breathing. "_Tell me_," I snap.

His legs fall open wider as he presses back against my fingers. With a guttural groan, Merlin brokenly whispers, "Fuck me, _please_."

My cock twitches in response. _Shit_. Could he be any hotter right now? You, Merlin, are honestly the most perfect being I have ever had the pleasure to fuck in my life. I pull out my fingers with a lewd 'pop' and get myself lined up before saying, "Come on, _Merlin_, what do you want?"

After several attempts, Merlin lets out a frustrated keen before finally managing to pant out the words, "I want you to fuck me, Arthur, like you own me."

I ram myself home. Merlin screams. _Bloody fucking hellI! _So _tight_. I run my hands up under his shirt to grab hold of his hips and steady myself. I am long past caring about anything but this, right here, right now; this feeling of my lover tight around me. With a forceful thrust, Merlin lets out another ragged scream. _Perfect. _So perfect. I squeeze his hips tighter—carelessly leaving bruises—and begin to move in earnest. I want to hear those noises; I want to hear him scream my name.

Merlin moves with me, his body rocking against the motion of my hips and his hands practically gouging holes into the wall. As I continue to move, his channel clinging to me, I move my hand along his side and around his midriff, reaching down to clumsily grasp hold of his cock. That one touch is all it takes for him to come with a shout that vaguely resembles my name. His entire frame shudders against mine as he comes in my hand. He tightens around me, gripping me nearly to the point of pain and causing my world to stop. _FUCK_! The orgasm takes me completely by surprise, heating my blood and trembling through me, forcing me to bite down hard onto Merlin's already abused neck.

As the shivers begin to subside, Merlin's shaky legs give out, taking me with him straight to the floor. I land with a 'thud' onto the carpet, Merlin somehow managing to land in my lap. As if thinking with a mind of their own, my arms wrap around my boyfriend to keep him close to my chest, my fingers tightening in his now wrinkled shirt. I have won, yes indeed. Victory is mine and so is this wonderful man in my arms.

Merlin's hand runs over mine as we both struggle to catch our breath. He tilts his head down to look at the damage. "Well, shit."

I chuckle into his neck and smile at his disheveled appearance. "How unfortunate."

The idiot snorts at my remark. With a smile, I am certain, Merlin replies, "You're lucky that Gaius had the forethought to buy me a second outfit. For some reason, I _cannot _fathom why, he thought that _you _would ruin my clothing before we even arrived at the chapel. Funny that…"

My eyes narrow at the thought. "You're serious?"

Merlin laughs. "Yup. My other suit is at the church."

I nip at Merlin's neck in retaliation before it hits me. "You know, _Merlin_, you and Gaius think you're so clever, but aren't you forgetting something?"

"No. What?"

"_This_." I lift a finger to run along his neck where I can see a dark purple bruise already in full bloom.

Merlin sucks in a breath and mutters, "There's a huge hicky on my neck, isn't there?"

"Yes," I smirk.

Merlin practically growls out the words, "You fucking prat."

Chuckling, I reply, "I didn't see you complaining."

"_Shit_! Arthur! You know what? _You _get to explain this problem to Gwen. I refuse to be subjected to her nagging on your account." Despite his pissy attitude, Merlin does not make any sort of motion to move from his position; instead, his fingers continue to rub over my hand.

"Fine. But only because I love you."

Dropping his head back onto my shoulder, Merlin flashes me a grin. My stomach flips to see it. "I love you too." Leaning in that last inch, I place my lips on his and give him a gentle kiss.

When I pull back, I can only think to say one thing, "So, Merlin, can I borrow your tie?"


End file.
